The Return of a Shadow
by Xemtlenc
Summary: A few months after "#GettinWiggy", Cat & Sam are together and an afternoon, Cat needs quality time with her blonde girlfriend. Only, a shadow in Sam's past will change her plans [Bad end, you are warned]. Rated M for femdom & humiliation.
1. Part 1

**A/N: In this story, Cat returned to her brown hair.**

 **...**

 **The return of a shadow: part 1**

 **Los Angeles, Venice  
** **Apartment 22 of Sam/Cat**

Cat Valentine was lying on her bed, looking at her phone.

Since the end of the afternoon, Cat did not do much. With a sigh, she thought there was no better thing to do than to send text messages to her girlfriend. If she had to transpired, she prefers long as it is being screwed by her girlfriend that this heat.

She sends her a text message.

 **Little_Red: [Sammy, I'm bored! Come and help me?]**

Now she had to wait. Knowing her girlfriend, Sam is going to take forever to reply

Although with the sex in game, Cat knew that Sam would soon join her.

 **Ham_Lover: [I hope you want me to release you from your miss fucking you, cupcake.]  
** **Little_Red: [Please, come and fuck me!]**

Cat smiled at the text message sent by Sam, it was always weird for her to sexting with Sam, even with the way they are close.

Moreover, if her Nona saw one of these text messages ... she did not even imagine that, too scary.

 **Ham_Lover: [I do not know, do you really want, kitty?]**

Cat smiled, she liked to let her girlfriend know how much she wanted to be with her.

 **Little_Red: [I want you so bad, I suffer for it.]  
** **Ham_Lover: [I'll be there in a few minutes.]  
** **Little_Red: [I'm on my bed, the door is already open.]**

 **...**

It was only a few days since their last sexual intercourse, but Cat was really lacking.

With a sigh of relief, she begins to remove her shirt and threw it to the laundry basket in the corner of the room. She also removes her shorts, struggling at first as she did not bother to get up, hoping she would look more attractive lying in bed in her underwear.

She was trying to look sexy while lying down, hoping it would seem very sexy for her girlfriend for pounce on her immediately.

A few minutes later, the little brunette (like Cat is back in her brown hair) hears a knock at the door. But why Sam hit in their room? It was strange. Cat smiled, thinking that Sam must want to play a role play with her, it was not surprising with her girlfriend.

"You can come in, my princess" she said in a sexy voice.

The door opens slowly ...

* * *

... for not to reveal her girlfriend Sam.

It was a girl she had once seen on iCarly, doing the show with the friend of her girlfriend, a young redhead.

Missy Robinson, one that almost destroyed the friendship between Carly & Sam if it was without the intervention of third male member of webshow, Freddie Benson became the boyfriend of her friend Jade West after this story with tuna. Sam had set up a date between the two, after Jade broke for the last time with Beck.

Missy was walking to her room, where a Cat mortified was lying on her bed, only in her underwear.

The redhead was wearing a red silk top with neckline and a white short shorts, an outfit that seemed expensive, she had her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face

"Hmm, interesting" Missy giggles "I did not know that Puckett's girlfriend was a slut."

Cat was bright red now.

She was just lying there, not knowing what to say or do. Cat tries to cover herself with her arms, still in disbelief. For a few seconds, Cat was still in stunned silence, staring Missy in blushing embarrassment.

"I know I'm beautiful" Missy smiled mischievously at Cat  
"Missy ... what are you doing here?" she asked with a trembling voice.  
"I thought do to know my presence at Sammy, but I did not expect such a welcome gift from her" Missy replied, keeping her smirk.  
"I am, I wait my girlfriend" Cat said with a certain courage.

She was now sitting with her arms crossed to cover her chest. Missy walks toward her, standing and dominant before the brown.

"You seem quite ready for me, you want to move on?"

Cat is troubled by her words, but also angry.

"I love my girlfriend, do not say things like that. I would never do that to Sam" Cat told the redhead.

Attack verbally someone has never been the strong point of Cat, she is more of a pacifist. And Missy was pretty scary, Sam told her about the horror stories about her. Missy leans toward her and she puts her hands on her shoulders, a few centimeters from the face of Cat.

"I'm sure you're begging for me very soon" she licks her lips and Cat's eyes wide "do you want me to make you feel good?" Missy request with that same mischievous smile on her face.

Cat nods slowly, as if she could not control herself. She loved Sam and she would never hurt him. But ... she could not say her no.

"I want you to say you want me to make you feel good" Missy coos in Cat's ear.  
"Please ... make me feel good" Cat asks gently.  
"At your service" Missy climbs on the bed and pin Cat down.

Cat swallowed, she begins to sweat ... and it was not the heat.

 **...**

Missy sits on the belly of Cat. She did not want that the brown escapes. She removes her red top, revealing her two perfect boobs lightly tanned. Cat looks them like hypnotized, she had always been a girl's boobs.

"It's nice to watch my perfect breasts, but I'm sure the chest of your vulgar girlfriend are not bad looking" Missy asked.

The redhead loved power, as she had explained to Sam it a few years ago, it was so easy to steal Carly ... if Sam knew she had taken the virginity of Carly since. And now it will be fun to steal Cat.

Cat watching Missy breathing heavily.

Missy giggles, then she puts her hands on Cat's breasts to begin to knead them gently, frowning at her bra.

"Hm, we must get rid of this cumbersome thing" Missy said, moving her hands to lift the unnecessary bra and reveal small breasts of the brunette "so small and cute, just like you."

Missy teases Cat placing her hands on her chest, kneading gently before placing her thumbs in a circle on her nipples. Cat tries to suppress a groan, but she could not help it.

Cat's eyes met those of Missy, the redhead starts to lightly pinch the Cat's nipples.

Slowly at first, then more and more difficult. Cat bites her lip, wanting to avoid letting out moans.

But it feels so good.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, if I was the owner of "Sam & Cat", I would add Missy since long.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: It's the sequel, even hotter than the last.**

 **...**

 **The return of a shadow: part 2**

Missy stopped in smiling to herself.

The redhead looks Cat now, who breathed heavily and clearly tiring.

"You love it?" Missy request.

No reason to convince her if she was better than Sam, she had Cat wrapped around her little finger, as she did with Carly at the time. Cat nods in breathing heavily, she loved it so much, so much.

Sam was not even on her mind right now, Missy gives her so much fun.

Missy withdraws her hands of the breasts of Cat, she began to lightly trace her hands to the waist of the brunette. Cat was so sweet, she wanted to touch more ... and it was exactly her intentions. Cat begins to contract, biting her lip again as Missy moves her hands from her waist to her hips.

"I want so see what's hidden there" Missy cooed softly as she begins to tear the underwear of Cat.

Cat screams, turning bright red to the fact that she was naked before the enemy of her girlfriend, that Missy Robinson did her that.

A smile forms on Missy's face when she saw the little pink pussy of Cat, perfectly shaved that she only feels her skin in contact with her hand. She was impressed. Knowing Sam Puckett, she thought her girlfriend would be as simple and boring as the blonde: messy hair, no makeup, and her ordinary underwear, something for $3. Cat was quite opposed to the blonde, more sophisticated and taking care of her appearance.

Missy gently places her fingers on Cat's lips with a touch so light that Cat would just want more of the redhead.

"I'll make you feel better than Sam would never have dreamed" Missy said, gently rubbing her thumb over her clitoris.

 **...**

 **Later,**

Missy raises her hand, that she used on the little button of pleasure of the brown, to her mouth.

She sticks two fingers and sucks them a bit to taste the taste of Cat, she looks Cat's chest go up and down as she panted heavily. She wanted her to squirm before she cums like Cat never has does. After have done with her, all that Cat want to do is to beg her again, Missy and only Missy.

Then, she takes her fingers from her mouth, a trail of slime falling on her own chest. Cat takes a deep breath, looking at her, doing her best to prepare for what will happen. The redhead slowly put her fingers inside the vagina of Cat, her in-and-out go deeper and deeper, before removing them and slowly push them in Cat again.

Missy continues like this, she moves her other hand on the chest of Cat to titillate her even more and enjoy for kneading and pinching her little chest.

Small gasps come out from the mouth of Cat, Missy has a big smile on her face. She's happy to enjoy Cat, but she knows that the gentle Cat (stuck under her) will let Missy do whatever she wants for herself.

The girls have not noticed the doorknob turning, Cat was too busy to catch her breath and Missy was too busy asserting her dominance on Cat also fucking intense as possible, that she would forget easily the little of fun she had received from her girlfriend.

"Missy? What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Sam shouts angrily, slamming the door and walk closer to the bed

Sam's face was bright red, ready to strike.

What happened in that room? Why her enemy did what she herself was supposed to do at Cat?

* * *

With the explosion of the blonde, Missy stops pumping her fingers, but she always keeps them in pussy of Cat.

She turns her head to look at Sam, a smirk on her face. Cat was in her moaning and gasping for breath, slowly opening her eyes to see her girlfriend.

"S-Sammy ... I can, I can explain" Cat said slowly, heartbroken seeing the face of Sam.  
"Listen Puckett, I fuck your girlfriend right now. I will make her cum like you never did and she will cry louder that with you" Missy said, looking at the blonde.

She was in control of the situation.

Sam remained silent, breathing hard. She was about to jump on Missy and beat her at the moment.

"You know what you gonna do?" Missy continues to speak.  
"What?" Sam asks, shaking her teeth.  
"You go sit you on your bed, and you're watching me do moan your girlfriend while you sit. You're going to look at us, crying and fucking yourself" Missy giggles.

Missy does not care if she will harm their relationship. Honestly, she just wanted to sit her domination and Cat was the girl the easiest to dominate, even more than Carly.

"You really think I'll obey you?" Sam said with a voice trembling with anger.  
"Cat is very happy to have her tight pussy fucked by me, is not it my dear?" Missy turns her attention to Cat, who was still out of breath.  
"Now go sit you and let me show you how to properly fuck your girlfriend" Missy says she gestured to Sam to sit on the bed of the blonde.

 **...**

Sam turned in a shaky breath, she was shot and she walks on her bed, sitting and staring at them.

"Now, you're gonna fuck yourself while I teach your girlfriend how to be fucked by a real woman ... just like I did with Carly" Missy smiled wickedly.

Sam nods, her hand slowly moves her pants, unbuttoned it and she puts her hand into her underwear, waiting for Missy to continue.

Missy turns her attention to Cat, she continues fingering her pussy, fucking her harder than before, and faster too. Cat returns quickly to moan, her hips jerking. Cat returns to scream with pleasure as Missy continues harder and faster than ever to fuck her with her fingers.

The redhead looks at Sam, seeing the look of this pathetic girl ... defeated. Her hand moves slowly inside her trousers, biting her lip.

Knowing that Sam Puckett was upset about how her girlfriend was used by her sworn enemy, Missy hated her simply, she wanted to fuck Cat increasingly difficult as ever, fully submit her to her will.

Missy starts to pinch nipples of Cat, she wants overwhelmed the senses of the brown as quickly as possible, to bring her to orgasm as quick as possible and make it rough, intense, and wonderful. She was folded to submit the girl through as much as possible, until Cat would not be able to handle more.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: That the last part, hey, it must be stopped the pleasure at a time, right?**

 **...**

 **The return of a shadow: part 3**

Missy withdraws her fingers slowly, looking at Cat's juice flowing out of her pussy and down her legs.

With a smile, Missy just looks over Cat, she places her fingers on the lips of the girl.

"You're dying for a taste, right?" Missy laughed as Cat's mouth opens slowly, and Missy slides her fingers in her mouth.

Cat starts to suck them, the room being fell silent. The only sounds being the quiet groans of Sam as she continued to kiss herself, and the sweet sound of Cat sucking on the fingers of Missy. Missy loved the sound of women submitted, she loved dominated, dominate everyone.

"Hm, Puckett, your girlfriend is a real slut. She would not act like that if she was my girlfriend. Do not worry, I'll teach her to be a good girl, like you did not."

Her words were hard, but Sam could not bring herself to stand up and fight Missy.

It was her girlfriend who suck the fingers of someone else ... but a deep part of Sam loved it. See her girlfriend being used like this by someone she hated. She did not say she was okay with it ... right?

Missy slowly pulled her fingers from the mouth of Cat, but the brunette was trying to reach the fingers of Missy, who just laughed.

"Oh, you're done with them. Not forgetting that you do what I tell you to do, and now I'll teach you to fuck" Missy says in a low and sultry voice.

Cat widens her eyes and gasped again, her face red. Sam and she had already had sex many times ... but be taught by Missy.

That was all she was thinking at that moment, all she wanted.

* * *

Missy is lowered right next to the wet pussy of Cat.

Missy greedily licking her lips watching Cat. She lie if she did not want to know the taste of brown, and she finally got to know her. Cat holding strong after all this time is pretty amazing. Sam must have been rough on the girl in the past but it does not matter now, Missy is determined to show Cat that dominated.

With a smile on her face, Missy looks to Sam for taunt her even more. She has her girlfriend begging for her and asks for more.

Missy loved the power she exerts on Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett.

She will boast of her new conquest to Hayley Ferguson & Tara Ganz, her new friends since she moved there a few weeks ago in LA, at Karaoke Dokie this Thursday night.

Finally, Missy puts her mouth and her tongue to pussy of Cat. She intended to play rough with her, as rough as possible. She was ready to make her scream, give her a rough orgasm and put her K.O and from leaving the couple as if nothing had happened.

Cat held her bed the best she could, her short breaths indicate she was breathless.

Sam could be difficult to handle at times, but Missy was even rougher than her blonde girlfriend. Missy pushed her tongue inside the brown and gently pinched her clitoris, causing a cry of the girl as Cat felt closer to orgasm.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile,**

Sam had accelerated her movements of her fingers.

Looking Cat & Missy was something, and even more than Missy fucked her girlfriend, it turned many Sam, even though she hates to admit. Sam just wanted to cum now. She could cry and regret what happened later, but right now, she was looking over some vicious fuck and be satisfy.

She wanted to be with Cat like this, grind into her as she tended to do most nights, but now she would be too rough for herself.

Sam begins to pant a little too hard, she gets tired of being so rude to herself. Right now, she needed of the enjoyment more than ever. She wanted cum, she had to. She could not believe she was doing without Cat.

But see her girlfriend being eaten by Missy, screaming and moaning, it was so good.

Cat squirming, her hips moving erratically, almost against the rehead. Sam continues to push her fingers in herself, stronger and deeper and faster, she had already started to cum a little, but she failed to reach orgasm. Her hand and her panties were beginning even to be wet.

Missy does not care what Sam was doing, she was concentrated on Cat, the brown screaming at this point, while Missy had already begun to enjoy herself.

She had put her tongue deep into the brunette one last time, and Cat cried. Missy is more than happy to clean all this mess that the Cat's juice caused. When Cat yelled, Sam finally reaches orgasm just after.

After she removed her hand from her underwear, panting and out of breath, watching the other two girls.

* * *

Giving one last lick, Missy smiled to herself.

She slowly withdrew from the crotch of Cat, before sliding her tongue across her thighs slightly, enough to get her fluids in her mouth and swallow. She was a good girl like her parents raised her, but she is not that good.

Missy now sits on her lap as she watched the lower body of Cat.

"So, is it good to learn to really fuck?" Missy has a big smile on her face, Cat looks over to her girlfriend, then back to Missy.  
"Yes, thank you Missy" she answers politely.  
"You hear Sam? Your little slut prefers that I eat her than be near you" Missy mocks of Sam in smiling "it does not bother you, is not it?"

Sam breathes slightly before shaking her head.

"No, Missy, you can fuck Cat whenever you want to."

 _Whoa, Sam is really pathetic?,_ Missy  & Cat thinks simultaneously.

Cat was quiet, still exhausted by what had happened. Missy gets up and quickly puts her red top, before putting her hand in her white shorts at her underwear. She withdrew her hand to reveal her dripping fingers of her cum.

Having a last idea, the redhead headed at Cat and puts her fingers to her lips, without a word ... before doing the same thing to Sam, Missy smiled to herself.

"It was fun, it will start again at occassion" Missy said before heading to the door of the room "for later, my bitches."

Then she leaves the room, slamming the door.

 **...**

For a long time, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

Sam finally straightens and she goes to bed of Cat, lying next to her.

"I still love you Sam ... pleeease ... please, do not think otherwise" Cat whispered to her girlfriend looking at the ceiling.  
"Do not worry Cat, I love you. No matter what" Sam said with a nod.

They still loved each other, they knew both, even if something ... something as it happened.

"I still want Missy fuck me" Cat admits shyly.  
"Me too" Sam also admits of resignation.

What they did not know, it is that Missy had planned a lot for them.

Much more!

 **...**

 **A/N: And here, I like to see our heroines in some bad situations and "lose", it changes a little.**


	4. Bonus

**A/N: Here's a little bonus, as I started, much to the end.**

 **...**

 **The return of a shadow: bonus**

 **Los Angeles, Venice  
** **Apartment 22 of Missy Robinson  
** **Two years later,**

Sam walks past the room of her girlfriend Cat.

Or rather, her-girlfriend-now-slave-of-Missy. Since these last two years, the redhead had managed to bribe her girlfriend to a level where Sam was struggling to recognize her, a word of Missy and Cat did not hesitate to sell her body to anyone. But Sam still loves Cat

Cat still loves Sam, her enslavement to Missy has not changed her feelings for her girlfriend but as time goes on, she became dependent to Missy, the point where she has lost control.

She thought she was losing Sam, but she always remained ... no matter what!

 **...**

Hearing the groans inside, Sam looks through the opening of the door to see her girlfriend was fucked by about 6 guys again.

Their apartment was under the name of Missy now, and she made this place a real whorehouse where Cat had to satisfy all clients that Missy sent her. Sam was expecting to see more guys, this little number had meant a quiet day.

Unlike Cat, Missy had booked another destiny for Sam, she is not prostitute her or was really degrading things. No, she reserved her the role of surrogate mother for infertile women wanting a child.

Sighing with fatigue, Sam heads for the shower to wash herself.

Not having had sexual relationship with her girlfriend for almost 16 months, Sam was content to touch herself, under the falling water, she slips three fingers in her pussy. Then a guy who must have finished with Cat enters the bathroom and look at Sam, as Missy had took of the shower curtains.

"Get out fat asshole, you can not do anything to me with your ridiculous dick" the blonde screams.

He reacts exactly as Sam wanted. Annoyed, he goes to her, plate her against the tiled wall and pushes his cock directly in her ass. Since she rarely touched her girlfriend, Sam satisfy herself with guys that she fucked with, the more she could have with Cat: intermediates by these big pigs.

The guy fucked her faster and stronger, by holding her big pregnant belly 6 months. He fucks her until he shoots his hot load in her asshole and then he left.

When Sam came out of the shower, she dressed in a long blue maternity dress, a hat, black stockings and without underwear, she had an appointment with Missy to make sure her pregnancy. Missy has ensured that they are cut off from their friends and families, to make them even more dependent on her.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

Sam returned to the 'home' and curious, she goes to their room.

She opens the door to see her girlfriend being hammered by her three holes with a fast and intense aggressiveness, her pussy was filled by 2 cocks at the same time. Sam stopped to ask how Cat made to receive as much violence in her, and still be fit and in good spirits the next minute.

Sam looks at them for a moment, look is all she can get at the moment of her girlfriend

Yet, it excites her many to see Cat take much pleasure, something she could never do.

 **...**

 **Later,**

Sam is sitting on the couch watching television.

Hearing footsteps, she turns surprised to see Cat clean and bare head (Sam could see her tattoos imposed by Missy: red stars over her hips and black hearts with a red "M" capitalized in the center, on her pubis and her left breast) and sit beside her.

"What are you doing Cat?" she said to her friend, looking at the necklace 'Slut' of Cat.  
"Well, boys are out and I wanted to see you" Cat responds "we have not seen each other much in recent months."  
"A little over a year but that counts" Sam said sadly.

Cat takes Sam into her arms and hugged gently for a moment.

"Do you still love me? Cat asks in a tone of despair.  
"Always Cat" Sam responds instantly.

Smiling, Cat pulls back a little and pulls the dress of Sam down, revealing her big breasts full of milk. The blonde wore piercings, two large rings on her nipples. Cat looks down and she wears her hands to her nipples, she brings out the milk from her breast. The brunette opens her mouth to taste the milk of Sam, her favorite drink, she wears her mouth to her breasts to bite and taste straight from the source.

Sam can not hold back her moan of pleasure, she has always been sensitive to the chest and being pregnant has increased her sensitivity. She has the mouth of Cat grignoant her chest.

A moment later, Missy & Tara enters in the apartment with two young men carrying bags behind them, the redhead grumbling heavily watching the two girls together.

Cat & Sam quickly put a distance between them, she did not quite know why Missy is always in a bad mood when they are together.

"Well, no time for fun" Tara said to lighten the mood "Sam, there's new toys that you have tested."  
"It is you who will test them, Cat" Missy cut over to Tara "Sam, you have to take care of these two men, they paid dear for your ass."

Both girls nod in submission, Sam lost her fighting spirit and Missy's orders always excited Cat, except when she spoke of separation with her girlfriend.

Tara looks discreetly at the redhead, she knew that the own game of Missy turned against her and she has violated their only rule: do not be in love. But Missy had fallen in love with Cat, Hayley had noticed her once ... and Tara has not heard from her best friend, she prefers to close her mouth.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later,**

Cat was sitting on a big red dildo of 10 inches in front of the couch with a vibrator in her mouth.

Missy sat in front of her, with her legs open and removed her panties, she had ordered her to make her happy with this toy and Cat happily obeyed. Tara took notes on the new vibrator sensation provided, the two girls were the manager of a Sexy shop chain and they should be assured of quality for their clients.

Sam was the tester of course, as Cat was too hypersensitive and expanded for almost two years. Sometimes Missy was testing drugs at Cat, but only sometimes.

Speaking of Sam, she was fucked up by two men at once, with one leg lifted and placed on the buttocks of the man in front.

Missy had done all what she thought for separated them, but neither has yet given up and left the other lover.

It would be easy for her to remove Sam Puckett as she managed to make her bitch, but she would lose Cat at the same time.

So, the only sensible thing that the redhead could think about is a wait for the one cracks and leave the other.

Regardless, she has all the time in the world.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, it's really over now.**


End file.
